


[podfic] The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down

by otter, reena_jenkins



Series: The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Wolf Derek Hale, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Stiles, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It’s like this dog has walked out of all of Stiles’ childhood dreams and into the real world just because Stiles wanted it hard enough. He is the most awesome dog ever, and he and Stiles have a bond. A deep, unbreakable bond because this animal is his soul mate, obviously. Now he just has to convince the dog of that."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634774) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



  
**  
Coverartist:** [ ](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/profile) **dapatty**   
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Stiles POV, Alive Laura Hale, Actual Wolf Derek Hale  
  
 **Length:**  03:37:38  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_The%20Importance%20of%20Turning%20Around%20Three%20Times%20Before%20Lying%20Down_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).

 

 **OR** you could download both stories of the series as one giant podbook, with a runtime of 03:43:06, as an [ **m4b right over here.**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TWolf\)%20_The%20Importance%20of%20Turning%20Around%20Three%20Times%20Before%20Lying%20Down_.m4b)


End file.
